The Girl In My Dreams
by TheDivergentTribute4610
Summary: Tobias has been having dreams of a girl, but he can't see her face or touch her, he just knows he loves her. When he returns to school he keeps seeing her blonde hair but never her face. He has to find the girl in his dreams. DISCLAIMER I DON"T OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTER OR ANYTHING JUST THIS FANFIC THAT CAME FROM MY OWN IMAGINATION! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N YES FANFIC IS BACK UP! AHH! The site was down FOREVER! and now we are LIVE! AHH! Okay so this is a NEW story obviously! It came to my at like 3:30 AM I grabbed my Ipod and wrote most of it on the notes and then I sent it to my email. This is NOT a rip off, of beautiful creature, I just have a feeling some one might say it is but the idea is totally original. OKAY! HERE WE GO! OMG I have been WAITING to post this! AHH! It's really good or at least that's what I think ANYWAY HERE! AH **

I stand by the coffin looking down at her, her blonde hair covering her face. All though I can't see her face I know she is beautiful.

I feel tears running down my cheeks my vision is blurry. I want to touch her. Move the hair from her face but I can't. I don't know how I got here. I don't know this girl. I just know I love her. Or loved her. She was my life, my soul, my purpose for living and now she is gone. And I can't bare to see where life takes me without her.

I go to move her hair from her face. So I can see her one last time before she is gone forever. When I touch her hair everything goes black.

I jolt up in bed sweaty. Once again I am having this dream I don't know why, but I keep seeing her, dead. When I touch her I awake. I know I won't be able to fall asleep now. I look at my clock 6:30 AM. I guess I could go for a bike ride or something I would have to be up in a half hour anyway.

I get up and slip on some shorts and a t-shirt. I walk down stairs knowing my dad is gone so I have the house to myself, like always. I eat a banana and go outside. I find my bike leaning against the house right where I left it last time I rode it. Which was forever ago.

I ride along the road going nowhere just riding getting my mind off the girl who appears in my dreams every now an then.  
I don't know why she is there, this is the 6th time I have seen her, the first 3 times I thought nothing of it, but after that I can't help but think there is something wrong with me.

I ride past the supermarket, past a gas station and turn around, I should get home and get ready for school, I start my Junior year, today.

I bike back to my house at a slower speed, not in a rush, if I get to school late that's okay. I bike for what seems like a shorter time than before, because even though I was taking my time, I got home in ten minutes, but I was gone for 30. I put my bike back on the side of the house and go inside. I walk upstairs to the bathroom and strip my sweaty clothes off, I turn the water on hot and step in the shower.

I take my time, most of the time just standing in the hot water, wonder what this girl looks like, all I know is: She is small, not curvy like most girls I see, blonde hair, and I love her. If I could just see her face, maybe I would recognize her or something, maybe I could see if she is real, or if the universe is telling me I can only find true love in my dreams, with a dead girl, that I have never seen.

I get out of the shower and dry off, I go in my room, the towel around my waist, I slip on my clothes, some dark blue jeans, with a black T-shirt that says 'It's not my fault.' it's my only clean shirt, I forgot to do my laundry again, it's not always the first thing on my mind.

I put some stuff in my school bag, it's not a backpack more of a laptop case with some room for books, I happen to take my laptop with me everywhere, not really sure why I do, I just do.

I go down stairs and make a more suitable breakfast, a bowl of cereal, 2 pop tarts and a glass of OJ. When I'm finished I grab an extra pack of pop tarts for Zeke, knowing he wont eat breakfast even though he should, we have foot ball tryout's, which I have been thinking on just going for track, I did football so I can run, which I like to do, more than football. I grab my bag and head out the door to my car, silver 2013 eclipse spyder, it's one of my dads cars but since he isn't home and I don't want to take the bus, I use any of his 3 cars he has here.

I get in the car and drive off to Zeke and Uriah's house, they both have cars, but their parents took the keys away, because they decided it would be fun to race each other around town, they didn't get caught by the police but one of their neighbors saw and told Mr. and Mrs. Pedrad, they took the keys and said Zeke and Uriah would have to get a ride to school. It's been like this for two weeks now, me taking them everywhere they _need_ to be.

I pull up and honk twice, Zeke and Uriah both run out to my car and fight for the front seat. In the end Uriah is in the back, Zeke up front.

"Here." I say and toss Zeke the pop tart.

"Yes! You never let me down." He says and rips open the pack, he tosses on back to Uriah, leaving one himself. "Brown sugar cinnamon may, be the most plain but it's one of the best!" Zeke exclaims.

"Hey, Four did you know that Zeke, was telling me that, today he is going to as Shauna out, after all these years of swooning over her." Uriah says from the backseat.

"Is that so?" I say looking over at Zeke, then back at the road.

"Yeah, I think might, I am not sure yet though, it just depends. " Zeke says finishing off his pop tart.

"Depends on what?" I ask.

"How she looks today, if she looks hot, like somkin hot, probably not, but if she just looks hot. like really hot, or normal self hot then hell yeah!" Zeke's logic has never made sense to me.

"Why don't you just ask her out anyway? No need to be a pansycake."

"Because she is always with her friends, you know Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and that other small one."

"Zeke, I have no clue who any of these people are." I say, which is true I don't pay much attention to girls, I did freshmen year, but they all wanted me and I just turned them down, not interested in any of them.

"Really? I could so you going out with Marlene, or Christina." Uriah says.

"Shut up Uri!" Zeke yells and hits Uriah's head. "But I would agree with Uri, I could see you with Marlene. Maybe Christina."

"If I was right what the fuck did you hit me!?" Uriah says and slaps Zeke's face. Which turns into a hitting war.

"GUYS! Stop!" I yell. They stop and are silent for the rest of the ride. Thank god.

**OKAY! So please TELL me about this, I think 3 stories MAY be to hard for me to handle but maybe not I could do it! But yea tell me how you like it! Please! Like I said this idea came to me at 3:30 AM Soooo YEAH! Tell me how you like it! **

**Keep CraZY and Fangirl/Boy On! ~Kim**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so glad you guys like this! I hope this gets as big as my other stories! Thank you! :)**

I open my locker and put my put the books I don't need in there. I see Zeke walking to his class, which happens to be my class. "Zeke! Hey wait up." I say start to jog to him, I round the corner I saw him turn, as I turn the corner I see a wave of blonde hair round the corner, I stop dead in my tracks and look behind me. She's gone, no one is there, I shrug and rush back to Zeke.

After class Zeke and I walk back to our lockers. "Oh crap, look there's Shauna, should I go now?" He says.

"Yes, just go." I say, he need to just ask her already, it's obvious they like each other.

"Be my wing man?" He says, I haven't seen him this nervous is forever.

I roll my eyes. "Fine." I say, he and I walk over to Shauna and a couple of her friends.

"Hi Zeke!" Shauna says with a lot of enthusiasm. "Hi, Four." She says more casually.

"Hey." I say. Zeke looks at me expecting-ly. "So you girls cheer leading again?"

"Yeah." Shauna says.

"That's cool, so you get to see my buddy Zeke here play football." I say and pat Zeke on the back, bringing him more in the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess. What positions do you guy usually play?" A girl I think Marlene was her name.

"Quarterback." I say.

"Runner back." Zeke says.

"Oh, awesome! I feel kind of stupid I'm a cheer leader and I don't even know who is in the best two positions." Marlene says.

"Ha, that's cool. Most girls don't get football positions or anything football at all." Zeke says.

"Shauna teaches me some she knows a lot about the runner back?" She looks at Shauna making sure she's right, Shauna nods, and blushes. "Yeah, she says she could see some of the mistakes you make, and she could tell you how you could fix them, if she ever gets the chance to talk to you." Shauna elbows Marlene.

"Awesome. I'd love to talk to you about that sometime Shauna." Zeke says, he has obviously got his confidence back. "Do you want to got out sometime, you know to talk about it?" He asks Shauna.

"Sure, Id love to." She says with a smile. By this time I slid my way out of the conversation. I grab my books for my next class, and walk off to Spanish.

I arrive to Spanish a little late, well more of right on time. I take a seat in one of the two seats that are open. Mr. Salove starts to talk to us in Spanish, this is my second year in this class and I still don't know anything, I act like I am listening and just casually look around the room at the people who I will have to share this class room with for the next semester or two.

Two rows in front of me I see a girl, blonde hair, my dream comes flashing back to me, and I suddenly need to see this girl. I can't get up in the middle of class but I have to see her, I make a plan to catch her after class.

Time seems to be ticking slowly, as if not wanting me to see her, like in my dream. When the bell finally rings Ii grabs my stuff and rush to her desk, but I'm stopped. "Four! Hey, you trying out for QB again?" I turn to see Eric standing behind me, looking smug with his arms crossed. He really thinks he's 'the shit' like he's all that and a bag of chip, with a large soda. (Free refills)

"Trying out? Honey please Four here is already the QB." A girl I think her name is Mazzy, or no it's Moxie, no Molly. Molly that's her name.

"Like M-Ma-Molly, said I already have it." I say and leave them both, I can hear Molly trying to keep up with me, personally she is always around me it's annoying.

She finally loses me in a crowd of people, all I'm looking for is a blonde girl, short, blonde girl. But I can't find her, she always disappearing.

"DUDE! Hey, thanks to you I got a date with Shauna." Zeke says coming up to me. "Well it's more of a double date, you are going with. Crap what's her name...CHRISTINA! That's her name you are going with her." I roll my eyes.

"Thanks. I don't even know her and yet I am going out with her."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Shauna felt like she couldn't just leave Christina out, they were going to hang out tonight but, well then I asked her out, so I said you could take her since you don't have anyone...like me."

"Whatever, tonight?"

"Yeah, 6:00 for dinner, at Sara's dinner."

"Okay, I'll pick you up, then we can pick them up."

"Their meeting us there. "

"Okay. Hey I should get to class, see you are lunch. " I say and leave.

In class I can't get my mind off of the girl I've been seeing in my dreams,and now in school. I just want to see her face, to know her, touch her. I can never seem to reach her though, in reality or in my dreams.

By the end of class I realize I haven't payed attention in any of my classes today, I can't remember when the homework is due. I will just do it tonight. I have fully given up on looking for the girl today, I just wish I could know her name.

I get my lunch and sit with Zeke and the other football players, some of the cheer leaders sit with us too. By the time every one is at lunch the table is to full for my comfort, I pick my tray up and move to a table that no one is sitting at I sit there alone but before I know it people are already sitting with me, not just people on the football team but random people. I give up on my attempt to try to eat somewhat alone and just go wonder the halls. I see Shauna talking with a group of girls.

"Four hey, let me introduce you to Christina." She says calling me over. "Christina, Four, Four Christina."

"Hey." I say. She nods, she pretty but not really my type, he skin, hair, and eyes are all dark. She wears a cheer leaders uniform, Black and Grey, our schools colors.

"I think we have like 2 classes together." She says.

"Spanish and, Chem right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, this may sound weird but I sorta wasn't pay attention in class when is the homework due?" She laughs a little.

"Friday."

"Ah Thank you! I was going to just do it tonight when I got home."

"You still could I might have Tris over to help me, her brother tutors her and she tutors me."

"Cool. Yeah, I guess I could, get ahead in class, that would be nice. Well I am going to go. I'll see you tonight." I say, they wave and I leave.

I make my way outside I don't want to miss any of this warm weather. I sit on the ground and pull out my phone, I sit there for a while just playing stupid games until the lunch bell rings signaling for us to go to class. I put my phone away and head to my last class, gym. This is more of football try outs.

When I arrive everyone is already there in their gym clothes. "Okay, like always we will be having football tryout for the first day back. You can also do stuff like knife throwing, learning to shoot guns or how and arrows. These were just added this year since the high schools had changed." Mr. Ross says "if you do pick one of those then I am just giving you fair warning. Girls are really good at it and you will be competing with them."

I raise my hand. "Yes Four." Mr. Ross says.

"Is it possible to do like knife throwing and football?" I say. It would be cool to shoot a gun or throw knives.

"I don't see why not. I'm not from Erudite High so I don't see any logical reason why not, nor will I find one." We all laugh a little. There are five high school Dauntless High, Erudite High, Candor High, Abnegation High, and Amity high. Dauntless is the school with most sports, whole erudite is logical, candor being honest (no one likes them) abnegation selfless always doing things for people then there is amity always carefree happy. Annoying.

I decide to do football, and knife throwing, I will do Gun and Arrows next semester.

**Okay So I was going to update this last night but it took longer to write then I thought SOOO there it is! I hope you guys are liking this personally I have a lot of plans for this story so I am really excited about it! :)**

**KCAFG/BO! ~KIM**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. i you read my main story Four and Six Four and Tris then you will know the my friend passed away in his sleep last Wednesday we still don't know why. But I have been going through that and I had my aunts wedding I was a bridesmaid so I had to help her a lot and then we have school so it's been kinda hectic. But I'm back :)**

The day went by fast like usual so I guess you could say a normal pace. I took gym and all my other classes I am ready to leave. "Zeke, Uriah come on let's go." I call to them. It's now 4:30 practice is over almost everyone is gone Zeke just needs to hurry his ass up. Uriah and I wait in the car while Zeke talks with Shauna.

"How long is he going to take! He can talk to her tonight." Uriah complains.

"I don't know. Wish he'd hurry I'm hungry." I say.

While we wait for Zeke, Christina taps on my window, I roll it down.

"Hey I was sorta hoping you had the Spanish homework?" She says.

"Yeah. Here copy it while Zeke talks to Shauna." I say.

"Thank you! You're a life saver! " she takes the paper and grabs a notebook and pen from her bag and writes down the homework. I wait while she does that and Zeke talks to Shauna. Christina hands me my paper back. "Thanks I would have copied Tris' but she is in Spanish 3 so she doesn't really know the homework now."

"No problem. God Spanish 3 she must be smart. I should have her help me with my Spanish."

"It's mostly her brother. He helps her she helps me, I help no one."

"How fun."

"Okay let's go man. " Zeke says getting in the car.

"See ya tonight Christina."

"Ya. See ya tonight." She says and walks away to a group of girls. I drive off towards Zeke and Uri 's house.

"What were you and Shauna talking about? " Uri says to Zeke.

"None of your business. " Zeke responds with a smile.

"Here you go. Pick ya up at 6. " I say as I pull in the driveway.

"Thanks. Bye" they both say as the get out of the car.

I drive home listening to the radio, peaceful, nice not having those two teasing and hurting each other while I'm trying to drive. I pull into the driveway and walk into the house. It's quiet like usual, I grab my phone and call Will.

"_Hello?" _He says.

"Hey, do you want to come over. I need a little help with Spanish, I know you are in like Spanish 3." I haven't even started Spanish, I mostly just want some company, usually I turn on some music but I want a human here someone I can talk to.

_"Yeah, I'll be right over."_

"Thanks." I say and hang up the phone, in the meantime I turn on some music, and start on my other homework. Within 15 minutes Will walks in, all my friends have just started to walk in, instead of knocking. "About time. It looks like I need help with Geometry too."

"Okay, first Spanish." He says

"Okay." We sit in the kitchen for an hour finishing Spanish an Geometry. I look over at the time, 5:45"

"Shit, I have to go pick up Zeke. He has a date with Shauna and I am supposed to go with Christina."

"Oh okay. Christina? Did you ask her out?"

"No. She was going to hang out with Shauna tonight, so Zeke made it a double date... It's gonna be a little awkward, I don't really like Christina in that way."

"Oh. What's wrong with her, she looks good to me."

"It's not that she doesn't look good, she nice and all to, but I don't know, I would just like to be friends with her."

"I'd ask her out."

"Why don't you ask her then."

"I don't know."

"Well you should ask her. Hey thanks for helping me."

"Yeah no problem. Have fun."

"Yeah, I'll try, see ya tomorrow." I say as he walks to his car and I walk to mine. I get in and drive to get Zeke, on the way I realize...I forgot to get ready, I should have changed, I showered after gym at school but, I would have put on a clean shirt...if I had one.

I pull into Zeke's driveway and honk twice. He runs out, looks like her cleaned up a lot, showered, gelled his hair changed, and by the way he smell, a lot of cologne.

"You stink, should have taken a shower." I say teasing him, he looks at me worried. "Just kidding, you smell like a bottle of cologne. He sighs.

"Good." He totally doesn't realize how strong that is. "I'm so nervous! Are you?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"No need to be, I don't like Christina like that."

"Really? That's weird, I would have thought you would."

"Maybe you should set Will up with her. I know he likes her."

"Will? Will, doesn't like anyone."

"Yeah Will."

"Weird. Oh! Turn here!"

"Okay. And here we are. 6:05. We are late."

"I don't see Shauna's car, or Christina's. We are early." I roll my eyes and get out of the car.

"Lets go get some seats." We walk in Sara's Diner and sit at a table near the back. Three minutes later Christina and Shauna walk in and sit next to us.

"You look good Shauna." Zeke says.

"I always look good." She says back with a smile.

"No, you don't have you seen yourself in the morning? MONSTER!" Christina says laughing, I smile a little an Shauna blushes in anger.

"I'm sure she still looks good." Zeke says. Wow, I didn't know he could even talk to her, I thought he had the courage of a little girl.

"So Four, Christina tells me you guys have Spanish together." Shauna says.

"Yeah. I guess we do."

"When did I say that?" Christina says, blushing a little.

"Today, you said he let you copy his homework paper."

"Yeah, so I didn't have to go back and ask the Spanish teacher to give e another because I lost mine...or spilled soda on it..."

"Same thing." Zeke and I sit back listening to them, it's pretty awkward.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress says.

"Yeah." We all say. We order our food and the waitress leaves.

"So hows the homework going?" I ask Christina.

"Haven't even started. Yours?

"Done. I had Will come over and help me with some of it."

"Oh really? Will? I didn't know he helped you with school."

"Yeah, he helps me a lot he's pretty smart, even if he's Dauntless. He helps me whenever I need him to."

"Maybe he should help me. Tris isn't always available. Usually doing something stupid, or just being stuck home, her parents are kinda strict."

"You should I'm sure he'd be happy to help you. Who is Tris? I know she's like one of your friends but I have never seen her, or maybe I have I just didn't know it was her."

"Cool, I should ask him. Tris you haven't seen her or met her wow that's weird, she knows you. Uh, shes blonde, about yay tall, blue grey eyes. I know shes in at least 2 of your classes."

"Nope. Don't think I know here."

"Weird, she knows you. She has talked about you. Wow, well I guess you are like the most known person in school."

"Guess I am." I say with a slight laugh. The waitress brings our food we thank her and she leaves.

"So do you like the new stuff they added in Gym, guns and knifes, all that shit?" I ask Shauna and Christina.

"Yes! Totally awesome! I'm doing Guns, Arrows, and knives!" Christina says.

"Yeah! I'm just doing knives and guns. What are you guys doing?"

"I'm doing knives and guns." Zeke says.

"Yeah same."

"Only two?" Christina says.

"Yeah, we have football too."

"Oh yeah, that's why Shauna took two too, she has cheer leading, I don't cheer."

"You really should you would like it, I don't see why you don't." Shauna says.

"Because I just don't want to."

"Whatever, you really should but it's your choice. Hell even Tris does it and that's _Tris!" _

"Yeah well Tris can do whatever she wants and I don't have to do it."

"Fine."

"Fine. I am full. See if I did cheer leading I would have to keep a good figure and not have my fries and cheese burger."

"Not true. You could eat whatever you want it's your choice."

"Nope. Not doing it."

"Are you ready for your bill?" The waitress says. I scan the table we all nod. She puts the bill on the table.

"I'll pay." I say.

"I can pay for mine." Christina says.

"No Four has it. He's loaded." Zeke says.

"Yeah what Zeke says. And actually it's my dad who's loaded."

"Okay then. You pay." She says. We all get up and I go to the counter and pay, then we all head outside. Zeke and Shauna are far behind Christina and I.

"Thanks for paying." Christina says.

"Yeah, no problem."

We lean up against my car waiting for Zeke ans Shauna who have stopped walking halfway to the car. Five minutes pass when Christina speaks up.

"You should meet Tris. I mean I don't see much that you guys have in common but opposites attract right?" I don't say anything, I just nod.

"Hey Four! Can you take Christina home? Shauna and I are going to see a movie... Or you guys can come to but I know you didn't want to be out to late."

"Yeah. If Christina wants to go then I'll go, I don't have a curfew. Do you want to go?"

"No, I'm good." She says.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow then." Zeke says to us and him and Shauna walk to Shauna's car.

"Okay, so you are going to have to tell me where to go." I say as we get in my car.

"Yeah sure. Uh could you being me to Tris' though I told her I'd stay the night."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Thanks, Turn left here. So this is your Junior year?"

"Yeah, yours too I'm guessing?"

"Right here. Yeah. Keep going straight until you get to Midnight Ave, then turn left and her house is the 6th one down." I do as she says and within five minutes we are at Tris' house. "Thank you so much for the ride, and for paying for dinner."

"Anytime." She gets out of the car and knocks on the door of Tris' house. When the door opens I drive off.

**So how did you all like it? Good bad? I thought I should mention Tris in this one so Tobias kinda starts to hear more about her but never seems to see her. Only in his dreams though... AH I JUST GOT AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! :) **

**KCAFG/BO! ~Kim**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I got the Divergent US magazine with the 3 posters and then the Divergent EW magazine and the Divergent People Magazine...AWESOME RIGHT! I also got 2 new books hardcover for only 3.99$ I got: Gone. And Fade. Awesome huh! :)**

"Wait! Please! _I need to talk to you. Don't go." I yell to the girl. She stops running and turns to face me, wind blows her hair in her face I walk over to her, I touch her hand. Cold. But soft, and small, but they seem to carry so much._

_Shes gone now. I look around for her, I don't see her. I look behind me and there's the coffin, I walk up to it and see her. Dead. Hair in her face. I just want to see her, that's all I want._

_The coffin disappears I'm at school now. Gym class. "Throw the knives already!" I hear a voice yell to me. Eric is yelling at me to throw the knives. I grab three of them and turn to the target. It her. "Throw them now!" Eric yells._

_"Okay!" I yell back, I try to see her face but there seems to be a fog. Fog? I throw the first knife, then the second. _

_"Four, are you just going to make easy throws come one show us something good, I know you can do better than that." I throw the third and it barely skimming her ear. _

_Black again. I look around nothing. Where am I? Where is she? Who is she? Why can't I see her? I turn and see her standing behind me, of course I can't see her face but she is close enough to touch. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. _

I blot awake sweating again. second night in a row, they don't come that much... it's more of once a month, maybe twice. This time there was more, I got to touch her, feel her, kiss her. Is it weird that I'm in love with the girl in my dreams? Is she even real? I hope she is.

I almost fall off my bed when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say, out of breath.

_"Hey, where are you? You missed first period." _

"WHAT?! Crap! I will be right there." I hang up. I rush and throw on some pants and any shirt I find on the floor. Goal today, do laundry.

I rush out the door, I call Zeke back realizing he called me from school, and I start to drive while on the phone.

_"Yeah?" _He says.

"How did you get to school?" I say.

"My parents gave me and Uriah our keys back last night."

"Oh, why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I thought you where hear already, I left you a text saying I don't need a ride."

"Oh I didn't see it. Okay well I'm here bye." I say and hang up. I rush inside everyone is just getting to class to I rush to Spanish. I get there just in time, everyone is just sitting down, I take the only empty seat I see next to Christina.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey. Did you get the homework done?" I say.

"Yeah, Tris help me."

"Nice." I turn back and face the teacher who is hushing everyone.

Class passes by fast, I look around the room, I remember seeing a girl with blonde hair, shes not here today.

I leave the class room, and head to my locker. I round the corner and run into someone. "Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." I say.

"No it's my bad I wasn't looking either." She says.

"Then it's both of our faults." I say with a laugh, and look at the girl. Black hair, shes tall, almost my height, shes pretty. "I'm Four."

"Alex." She says. "You're number Four huh? The QB?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. How'd you know?"

"Cheer-leader."

"Oh, so you know Shauna?"

"Yeah. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, but I am pretty sure her and my friend Zeke are going out now."

"Oh, then who's your girlfriend?"

"No one."

"Oh, cool. Or uh sorry about that or...god what are you suppose to say when someone doesn't have a girlfriend...uh Good for you or that sucks.."

"That is a really good question. Maybe we could talk about it over lunch?" I can see her blush.

"Sure, see ya then." She says and walks of to class. As soon as she out of sight Zeke rushes up to me.

"Who was that?" He says.

"Alex."

"What was _that_ about?"

"Nothing, we're just having lunch later."

"Really? I thought you were gonna go with Christina, you guys seemed to hit it off."

"Nope, we're just friends."

"Hm. So Alex then? You like her?"

"God Zeke I don't know. I have to get to class. See ya." I say and push past him going to my next class.

-Page Break-

Lunch finally comes and I am hungry, I walk straight to the lunch room, when I walk in I see Alex, but shes not along, shes with Max one of the football players, I watch as she moves her fingers up his chest and her hands go around his neck, his hand goes to her waist pulling her close, he leans down a little and kisses her...Maybe that's to light of words, more of they start eating each other faces. I now know what kind of girl she is.

I go and sit next to Zeke who is sitting at an empty table with Shauna and Uriah. "Hey where's that girl." Zeke says.

"Not gonna work out." I say nodding to her and Max.

"Sorry man."

"It's fine. I didn't know her anyway."

"Still sucks. I think we need to get you a girlfriend."

"I'm pretty sure when I find a girl I like then I will ask her out. Don't need anyone to do it for me." I say.

"Whatever man, I'm gonna help find you a girl."

"I can hook you up with someone. If you want." Shauna says.

"Thanks guys. But I am good really I am." I finish eating and walk out there is 5 minutes before lunch is over so I just wander the halls.

I round a corner there are a lot of people, I weave through everyone. I see the girl. Blonde hair and short. And hey guess what! I can't see her face, she's looking down, she walks by me but I stop her. I grab her arm and she turn to face me, she has a surprised look on her face. "I know you?" I say.

"No, we've never met." She says.

"No, you're her. I've seen you I know you."

"Pretty sure you don't. I mean I know your Four, everyone knows you."

"If you know my name can I ask you, what your's is?"

"Call me Six."

"Six? Why?"

"Why Four?"

"Touché." She smiles a little.

"Well nice to finally met in Four."

"And you, Six." I saw and smile at her. Her, the girl in my dreams.

**OMG THEY MET! YAY! How was that BAM two chapters in ONE DAY! WOOOHOOO! How was it do you like how they met? In my mind it looks like the cover pic I made for the story. :) Hope you all liked it! :D **

**KCAFG/BO! ~Kim**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OMG THE OSCARS! Jen SO funny! I am so mad Leonardo DiCaprio didn't win, or Jennifer Lawrence...SO MAD! But Ellen was so funny and Jen got her Pizza and she fell...AGAIN. **

All the way home I couldn't stop thinking of her. I know it's her. I know it is. If I could only see the girl in my dreams face, then I would know for sure.

When I get home I put some clothes in the wash ad sit on the couch to watch some TV. How long have I been sitting here? I just need a way to see her again, I decide to leave the house and drive to Sara's diner.

I get there and see Uriah there with Marlene, Christina and I think her name is Lynn. "Hey Uriah?"

"Hey, Four! Wanna join us?" Uriah says.

"Sure." I say and sit next to Uriah. "What are you doing here?"

"We are waiting for Zeke, Shauna, Tris, Will, Finn, and you. I was just about to call you."

"What for?"

"We all just wanted to get hang out, I mean there is nothing better to do right?" I nod in agreement.

"Oh, Tris just texted me, she can't come. her parents said no." Christina says

"Poor girl, she never gets out much." Marlene says. I still don't know this girl Tris that everyone else seems to know. I make a mental note to try to find her tomorrow.

"That brings us down one. When the other get here we can start the game." Uriah says.

"Game?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah we are going to play Truth or Dare."

"Fun, haven't played that since middle school."

"Yeah, it's going to be fun. We are all so much older."

"Yeah, more daring dares." Marlene says with a wink to Uriah. Five minutes later Zeke, will and Shauna arrived.

"Hey is Finn coming?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, he's like five minutes away." Zeke says.

"Okay, let's get started then."

"Who's going first."

"Me! It was my idea not yours I just told you about it so I go first." Uriah says.

"Okay Uri go." I say.

"Okay. Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell us all who you like."

"Myself."

"No of guys at school."

"You didn't say that at first, all you said was say who I like, and I like myself. I am awesome."

"Fine, go."

"Hey sorry I'm late!" Finn says walking in and sitting at our table.

"Perfect! Finn, truth or dare."

"Uh, Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the waitress."

"Fine. Waitress!" He calls.

"Is there something you needed?" She says when she arrives. Finn gets up and cups the waitresses face in his hand and kisses her, the weird thing is, she kisses him back. He pulls back and winks at her, taking his seat again.

"Thanks, doll." He says.

"I-Is that all?" She says, blushing.

"Yup." Finn says, and slides a piece of paper to her. "Call me sometime." He says. She smiles, still blushing, and walks away. "Four. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us why you never have a girlfriend, how long has it been? five years?"

"Dude I've never had a girlfriend because all the girl just want one thing from me, either popularity or sex. But I have my eye on a girl, I don't know her."

"Wait when did this happen? Who is she, what does she look like?" Uriah questions.

"I saw her today, and I don't know. Pretty. I guess."

"Not enough bro!"

"I'm going to find out more about her when I do I will tell you." He sighs.

"Fine."

"Hey, Four. Maybe I could help. I know like every girl in school." Christina offers.

"Sure, thanks. Zeke. truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell us all what is going on with you and Shauna."

"We are going out. That's about it. Will. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Christina."

"Uh, I barely know her. But alright." He leans in to Christina, and kisses her. Next thing I know they are making out, I was kind of surprised Christina went for it, but hey they seem happy.

"Okay! Hey! Enough, please." Finn says laughing. They break apart embarrassed.

"Marlene truth or dare."

"I'm gonna go with truth."

"Do you like any one at this table?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Uh your turn is up my turn." Mar says. "Lynn. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Four."

"Fine. Get over here Four." Lynn says. I get up and sit next to her, she presses her lips to mine. "Done. Okay. Shauna. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go in the bathroom with Zeke and do 7 minutes in heaven."

"Come on Zeke." Shauna says and leads Zeke to the bathroom. We wait six minutes then Uriah and Will bust in the bathroom. When they come back to their seats I take my chance to leave.

"Guy's I should get going it's getting late and I need some sleep." I say.

"Really!? But the game just started!" Uriah says.

"Yeah, I have some home work and I need to finish my laundry."

"Fine. But I want you to tell me all about this girl. I need to know these things."

"Yeah, sure. You're acting like a girl right now... See ya guys tomorrow." I say and leave.

I get in my car and drive off towards home. When I get there I get the mail, and go inside. I go and put my clothes in the dryer, and watch TV while I do my homework. When I am finally done its 12:00 AM. Me being me, to lazy to move I sleep on the couch with the TV on. Before I know it, I'm out, dead asleep, where I know I will see her again. Hopefully.

**This chapter took me 3 days to write because I have been so busy. but I finished it. now I need to update my other to stories. and do school, and do chores and yeah...So I hope you guys enjoy how much I have been updating this you are all so amazing and I would just like to say... OH MY GOD DIVERGENT IS NOW 16 DAYS AWAY! AHHH!**

**KCAFG/BO! ~KIm**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated I have been crazy busy like omg I just want to rest.. BUT OMG I SAW DIVERGENT ON THURSDAY! IT WAS SOO GOOD! LIKE REALLY GOOD! There where some parts I wish were there or were better...I'm talking to you the 'I love you.' part! If you want to know anything about it message me! :) 4.4/5 that is my rating! HA**

The fire licks my heels as I run, trying to get away from it, but it just keep up with me. I hear a scream, and stop in my tracks. She screams again. "Tobias! Help me! Please!" I can see her, standing in the fire, I run into the flames, wanting to stop, but I know I can't I have to save her, I reach her and carry her out of the fire.

I reach a stream and I run into the water, gently placing her in, her eyes barley flutter open, he hand goes to my check. I can see her blue grey eyes, her blonde hair but not the rest of her face. "Tobias. I love you, never forget that. I don't want to leave you."

"What? No, you can't! PLEASE! Don't leave me!" I scream to her as I feel her body go limp in my arms.

I stand in front of her coffin, I want to see her beautiful yes again, I know they are going to haunt me until I see them again. I move the hair from her face.

* * *

Once again I jolt awake. I know her eyes. I have seen them before, I know Six is her, I know it. I just need to find Six, I need to know her friends, her classes, I have to know her, I have to see her, I don't just have to I need to, I am losing more sleep every night. It's 4 AM I am up so early, I need to sleep more, but I can't. I look over at the TV, I slept on the couch again, I get up and walk to the kitchen and make some breakfast. I hear my phone ringing, but can't find it, I feel around my pockets and find it; in my pocket the whole time...

"Hello?" I say. Who would call at 4 AM?

"Tobias. I am going to send you a check that you can cash two days after you get it, that should be enough money for the next month or so. Bye." The man they call my father, says. I consider him, my provider, but not really, he gives me money and the never calls until he sends the next check, so every month.

I go and sit in front of the TV, knowing nothing good will be on so I just turn Netflix on, I don't know what I am going to watch so I just click a random show.

I end up falling asleep, I know this because I wake to my alarm on my phone going off. I rush up stairs to the laundry room and grab my clothes from the dryer, I get in the shower and stand under the hot water until it runs out. There is no rush. I slip my clothes on and grab my bag, running out to my car. I catch myself going to pick up Zeke, and Uri, I turn right instead of left making my way to school.

I get there and I see a short blonde girl, looking in the hood of a car next to a taller light brown, or dirty blonde, haired boy. "Need some help?" I say getting closer to them.

"Yes please." The girl says with out looking up.

"No, I got this Beatrice, I have read all about car engines."

"Sometimes reading wont help fixing." She says and looks up facing me. Her Blue-grey eyes burning holes into mine. "Oh, its you. I didn't know you knew about fixing cars."

"Oh, hey...Six... Yeah, I kinda taught myself. What seems to be the problem?" I say. I can't believe that I have run into her again, and now listening to her voice and seeing her eyes, I know for sure it is her.

"Six? Beatrice who is this?"

"Caleb, Tris or Six not Beatrice please."

"That is your name and it doesn't make sense to call you anything other than Beatrice."

"You call be Six or Tris, or don't call me at all." She says. Tris... I have heard that name.

"Tris? You're friends with Christina huh?" I say.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh no reason, she talks about you a lot. That means this is Caleb your brother." I say and extend my hand to his, he takes it.

"And you are?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Four."

"And how do you know who I am."

"Well you help Tris with school, who helps Christina, who helps Will, who helps me. It's a circle of help, I guess."

"Well that is very weird, if you guys want I can just help you all at once, it would be easier."

"Okay. So uh, the car?"

"Yeah, I think it's the timing belt. But we have to get to class, could you help after school, or during lunch?" Tris says.

"Oh you are in luck I am good at timing belts. Yeah sure." I say. She closes the hood and grabs her bag, I follow behind her and Caleb.

As Caleb enters his class room, I walk up next to Tris. She looks over at me but then as fast as she looks she looks back to the floor.

"What class do you have?" I ask.

"Chemistry." She says.

"Oh, that's my next class. I kinda suck at it." I say with a slight laugh. She just nods a little.

"This is my class." She says.

"Okay. Well it was really nice to see you again Six...I will see you at lunch?"

"Yeah. You too, Four. See ya." And with that she enters her classroom. I walk to my class even though I will be late I don't rush. I am finally getting to know her, I have seen her once and now I am helping her with her car. Is it weird that I know I love her, and I don't know her that well, it can't be because I see her, now every night.

I walk in class, the teacher says something but I ignore it taking my seat and apologizing for being late. By the end of class, I already want to see her again.

Zeke rush up to me when he see's me. "Hey I thought you weren't going to make it today where were you?" He says.

"I got her on time, I was just helping someone with their car." I say.

"Who?"

"Uh, that one kid and his sister, you know the smart kid...His sister is friends with Christina and Shauna." I say, I know her name, and I know his name, why didn't I just say them.

"Oh, Tris an Caleb. Wow Caleb couldn't fix it."

"He know what to do...just not how to do it." I say, Zeke laughs.

"Okay, well lets get to class. Hey do you happen to have any food? Forgot breakfast."

"Really? No I don't, but lets go out for lunch today, I am sick of school food."

"Alright. Fine, next time though bring food."

"Will do." I say and head to class.

* * *

After my final class before lunch is over I put my stuff in my locker and grab my keys. "Hey Four, are we going to invite everyone to lunch with us?"

"Just our group and who ever they want I guess. I'll meet you but the car." I say and head out to Tris and Caleb's car.

"Thought you weren't going to show." Caleb says.

"Had to make lunch plans. Sorry. Uh okay so timing belt?"

"Yeah." Tris says. I look around in the hood.

"Alright, so I can give you guys a lift home or something but I can fix this at my house, where I have tools or you can all a tow to tow it to a shop and get it fixed." I say.

"Crap. Dad is going to kill us, we don't have money to get this fixed." Tris says.

"Beatrice! Watch your langue. I know, he isn't going to be happy." Caleb says.

"Uh, I can fix it...for free. If you want, I have all the tools." I say, they both look at me not sure if its a thankful look or a pleading look, or maybe a 'we don't take charity' look. "I would love to do it, really. Just count it as a month of school help."

"Deal!" Caleb says. Tris just rolls her eyes.

"Okay, so how are we getting it to your house?" Tris says.

"I have a chain we can hook up." I say. "But in the mean time, do you guys wanna come with me and some friends out for lunch?"

"Tris! You coming?" Christina yells right after I invited them.

"Come on, you guys can rid with me." I say. Tris finally nods, Caleb agrees.

"Hey, Chris, I'm riding with Four." She says. She picks riding with a stranger than a friend, that's a little weird, but I like it.

"Okay. Caleb! You are coming with me though, you can keep Will off me while I drive." Christina says laughing, Will kisses her check.

"Okay. Let's go then. Will you're in the back seat, you would be more of a distraction upfront, than in the back, therefore less chances of an accident."

"Oh, shut up Caleb." Tris says and starts to walk to my car, I am not sure if she know which one it is.

"SHOTGUN!" Uriah yells when he reaches my car.

"Maybe you should let the girl sit of front." Tris says.

"I didn't know you were coming. I didn't even know you knew Four." Uri says.

"Well 1) everyone knows Four. 2) He invited me so I'm coming." Tris says.

"Alright. You can sit up front if you want to."

"Hey! Can I ride with you Four, Zeke is being a dick." Marlene says.

"Yeah. hop in back with Uriah." I say, once we are all in I drive off to Sara's Diner.

* * *

**How was it!? I was going to write more but I am going to see God's Not Dead with my youth group so I stopped here! I really hope you guys all like it! Sorry if there is any spelling errors in a rush here ha! Tell me if there are tho! and tell me how you like it! :D  
**

**KcAfG/Bo! ~Kim**


	7. Chapter 7

**A****/N God's Not Dead. Yeah I just saw it with my youth group. It's really good! Also thank you for your reviews I love them all!**

* * *

When we arrive at Sara's Diner, I park the car and get out, I rush over and open Tris' door for her. "Thanks." She says getting out of the car. When Uriah and Marlene get out I lock the doors. I catch up to Tris who is almost to the, entrance of the diner, I rush and open the door for her, letting it swing closed on Uriah.

"Thanks." She says.

"Four! Hey we're over here." Zeke yells, from across the diner. We walk over to them ans sit down. "We kind of already ordered so when every you're ready call the waitress"

"Okay." I say. "What do you want?" I ask Tris.

"Uh. Not sure, what's good?"

"What's good. It's all good!"

"Okay. I will just have what ever you're having." I call the waitress over.

"The usual..but two of them for me and..Tris." I say, the waitress writes our order down and walks away.

"Tris and I." Tris says.

"Huh?"

"It's 'Tris and I' not 'me and Tris'. Just saying." I laugh a little.

Shauna and Zeke are whispering across the table about god knows what, but they keep looking in my direction, then talking again.

"So Caleb, you and Tris can come over after school and just hang out while I fix the car, it should take at least an hour maybe, but that is best case scenario."

"Tris, is going over. Christina or Will is going to take me home, I have school to do." Caleb says.

"For all you know Caleb, Four could be a murderer and you would let me go to his house alone." Tris says teasing her brother.

"Well if he goes to school with us and he is anything like I think he is...just a jock, then you should, be fine." Is that what people think I am...Just a jock. It has to be the football. Once you're on the team you're a jock...and if you either date the head cheerleader or not date anyone then you are a jock.

"But what if I am just good at looking like a Jock, but I am really a murderer." I say. I can see Tris smile from the corner of my eye.

"Then I am just going to have to trust you wont kill my sister. I have to study, there is a pile of books waiting to be read, right now."

"Don't you kinda find it sad how my own bother doesn't care if you kill me, Four." Tris says.

"No. I find it normal...I have big plans for yo- or uh, your car... I am going to chop up the engine a little, throw some of its body parts in the junk yard and yeah." Tris breaks out laughing and Caleb has a horrified look on his face.

"Sounds like a plan. I don't think you're a murderer anymore." Tris says while laughing, her laugh is beautiful, her whole face lights up and her smile makes me want to smile. She is so beautiful, I wish I could tell her.

"Stop. Tris if you really want me to come _that_ bad I'll come." Caleb says.

"No Caleb. It's fine. You have work to do. I can defend myself from this murderer." She says nudging my shoulder. I don't know how we are getting a long so well.

"Tris, I haven't seen you this happy in...god Chris how many years has it been." Marlene says.

"Oh well over three...hundred." Christina reply's.

"Really guys?" Tris says, going from laughing to a stern angry face, blushing. God she is even beautiful when she's angry.

"What?" They both say at the same time. Tris just glares at them.

* * *

We all head back to school in the same cars we came in, Tris upfront next to me, and Marlene and Uri in the back. The ride to school wasn't quiet...Well it was upfront, just not in the back. Marlene and Uri, talk really, really, loudly.

"Hey, thanks for the ride." Tris says as we walk back in to school.

"Yeah, anytime, Tris." I say, opening the door for her.

"So I'll meet you after school, by my car or your's?"

"Meet by your car and I will drive mine over to your's and hook it up to the chain so we can pull it."

"Okay. See ya." She says, and walks away to her class. This is the girl that I have seen so may times in my dreams, I have run into her, once, and now I am finally getting to know her. And I just hope, that the girl I see in my dream is like her... Kind yet, mean, strong, brave, and funny. I watch her as she turns the corner, once she is gone, I head for my class.

All through class I can't stop thinking about her. As I walk to gym, I see her walking in that direction as well, I run and catch up to her.

"Hey, you going to gym?" I ask when I reach her.

"Yeah, knife throwing." She says not looking at me.

"Same! Then I have football and I think that's it."

"I have Cheer after this, then that's it for me."

"That mean we will finish at the same time. "

"Yeah." She says stopping outside the girl locker room. "See ya on the field." And with that she is gone.

I walk over to the guys locker room and change into my gym clothes. When I come out Tris is sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, I go and sit next to her...more of 5 feet away.

She gets up and sit closer to me, we are about 6 inches away from each other. "I kind of want to skip..." She says.

"Skip gym?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do it." She looks at me surprised.

"You know, normally people would try to convince me to stay."

"Well, I'm not. I'm all for skipping gym, well at least for today because I don't want to throw knifes today."

"If we were to skip what would we do? I mean we barely know each other."

"We could get to know each other. Sit somewhere quiet and just talk."

"Let's do it, quick before the teacher gets in here, or see's us." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me up. Her hand is soft and small in mine.

We rush out the doors, and head for the parking lot, by this time I'm ahead of her and we head for my car. I open her door she gets in, then I run around to the other side of the car and get in.

"We are officially skipping class. How does that make you feel?" I say.

"Wonderful, no one likes to do this. Well Christina and I have done this once but, she sucks at it." Tris says with a laugh, I laugh with her.

"So do you prefer being called Tris or Six?" I ask.

"You can call me Tris, or Six. either is fine." She says with a smile.

Tris and I sit in my car talking for the rest of the period, it was nice, getting to know her, finally seeing her, in person. Her beautiful face, her eyes, her hair. Everything about her is beautiful.

* * *

**SO I AM SO EXCITED! I UPDATED ALL OF MY STORIES TODAY! OH MY GOD! THAT IS OVER 3,000 WORDS! OH MY GOD! I AM AWESOME! HAH! No you guys are awesome all so kind and so amazing! I love you all so much I feel like I don't say that enough. But I do. You guys are amazing! Thank you! ALL OF YOU! Thank you so much! **

**kcaFG/BO! ~Kim**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I just want to thank all of you so much for reading and reviewing and following and favorite-ing this story Thank you so much you all mean the world to me! I love you all!**

* * *

Football practice couldn't have ended soon enough! I decided on staying with football so I could somehow be closer to Tris. It was really nice skipping gym and talking with her, getting to know her. Now I know why I see her in my dreams and why I love her so, she is amazing, and so kind. The kind of girl I like, even if she isn't pretty to others she is perfect for me.

I get done practice and walk to the locker room to shower. When I'm done Zeke is waiting for me. "Yeah?" I say.

"Where were you?" He says.

"I was here...?"

"No during gym."

"Oh, I skipped."

"Without me?"

"I didn't skip alone, I skipped with Tris, she wanted to so we did."

"Who's Tri-OH Wait Tris, her? Do you like her? I think you like her! I know you do. Damn then you must be happy she is going to your house tonight." Zeke says with a wink and a nudge.

"Yeah, okay. We're just friends." As much as I want it to be more I know that, that would scare her. We only just met

"Friends now, but, by next week you guys are going to be all over each other."

"Sure, whatever floats your goat." I say and get in my car, I drive it over to Tris where she stands leaning up against the hood of her car talking to Caleb.

I park my car and get out, I walk over to the trunk and pull out a chain, I hook it up to Tris' car. "Okay, so you are going to need to be in your car to steer it." I say.

"Okay. See you late Caleb, tell mom and dad I'm not sure when I will be back so don't wait up." Tris says and gets in her car. "Ready."

"Okay, let's go." I say and get in my car and start to drive. I do really wish she was in the car with me, but that would be kind of hard when someone needs to be in her car.

* * *

We finally reach my house, I pull up to the curb and get out, I unhook the chain. "Okay, so I need you to turn the car into the drive way, I'll push." I say, She gives me a thumbs up and start to turn as I push, with in a minute the car is in the drive way. "Okay so I am just going to run in and put my bag inside, and change. If you want you can come."

"Okay." She says and follows me inside.

"Uh, I gotta change into some work clothes I'll be right down, just uh, make yourself comfortable."

"Kay."

I stand there for a few seconds looking at her, is it just me or is it totally weird that _she _is in _my_ house, in _my_ living room? It's just me, she can't know that I somehow for some reason dream of her every night.

I rush up stairs and throw on some pants with oil stains and an oil stained shirt, my work clothes. I run back down stairs taking two steps at a time. "Okay, now I can fix your car."

"Alright-y. Lets go." She says and we walk out the front door, she pops the hood and takes a seat on a chair. I look around the inside of the car, and I can see this is going to take longer than I thought. I start taking out parts of the engine to get to the timer belt.

This is going to take a long time. "Hey, could you call any pizza place and order a pizza, this is going to take a while. I mean I would do it but my hands are full of grease." I say and hold my hands up to show her.

"Okay! Just don't get any grease on me, if you do I will kill you!" She says getting out of her chair and backing away slowly with her phone out.

A half hour later I finally get to the timer belt and the pizza arrives. "Oh, uh. Here come inside I gotta wash my hand and get my wallet." I say.

"I can pay." Tris says.

"No, I got it. You are my guest I shall pay for you."

"Yeah but you're fixing my car for some stupid study meetings." She points out.

"I have to go inside anyway to wash my hand so I will pay for it. I am sure this guy wants to get back so I will pay, come inside." She doesn't argue and just follows me inside, with the pizza guy following behind.

As I wash my hands he is talking to Tris, I can't really hear what they are saying but she is smiling and laughing, god she is so beautiful, I hope she knows she is. I finish and grab my wallet. "How much was it?"

"Uh $15.90."

"Here's $20, keep the change. Thanks."

"No thank you! Enjoy!" He says and leaves, I go to the cupboard and grabs some plates.

"Do you want to eat inside or out?" I ask Tris.

"Doesn't matter."

"Inside it is." I say, we walk to the table and I pull out her chair.

"Thanks." She says and sit down, I sit next to her. It's awkwardly silent for about a minute or so, when she speaks. "So were's your parents?" Everyone asks that question at some point.

"Oh Mom is dead, she died when I was really young. And dad is god knows where working. I get the whole house to myself for more than half the year...every year."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Na, it's fine, everyone asks. You should have heard Zeke and Uriah said when I told them I get the house alone for more than half the year. They both had huge smiles on their face and Uriah said 'PARTY EVERY NIGHT! HUGE PARTIES!' Never did have a party though, and that was back in 7th grade."

"Really? What nice friends." I laugh when she says that.

"They are great. The best."

We finish the pizza, while talking about everything, she is really easy to talk to, I like that about her. But then again, I like everything about her.

When we go back outside it's almost dark, I do what I can with the little light but then it's to dark to work, by to dark I mean 10:30 P.M.

"So tomorrow I will need to get a new timing belt, then I can put it on and put everything back together, and then finally it'll be done."

"Oh, okay. So done tomorrow for sure?"

"Yeah, for sure. Did you want me to take you home or something? We could get some ice cream or something on the way." A small smile come and goes across her face. The moon is so bright I can see her, when she is within 5-6 feet from me.

"Sure, sounds fun." She says, we walk to my car, I open her door and close it, then get in the drives seat.

"Where to? Sara's is closed by now but I think Al's Ice cream shack is still open."

"Al's it is then." We drive to Al's Ice cream shack just listening to the radio, not talking, it wasn't awkward like you'd think, it was...nice.

When we pull up to the drive though we both get a chocolate vanilla swill trail. It's just chocolate and vanilla ice cream with some nuts and chocolate chips. and of course whipped cream on top. I pull up to a parking spot and park the car.

"Ah, I can't wait to get home." Tris says, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Why? Sick of me already?" I say teasing her.

"No!" She says defensively. "Just tired, I did a lot today. I had a lot of fun."

"Well I guess that is a good reason, to want to go home."

"Yeah. And I just want to sleep, I've been having the best dreams lately."

"Really? About what?"

"N-nothing. Just good dreams...Almost real. It's nice."

"That would be nice, having an awesome dream. Mine are really vivid and sometimes kind of creepy." I am not telling her they're about her and I. I am just simply stating that yes I am human and I do dream.

"I used to get those, but they went away."

"How'd you get em to stop?"

"I don't know...They just stopped."

"Well, you are gonna have a bad dream tonight that is for sure."

"Why?!"

"You are having sugar before bed, that's why." I say with a laugh.

"You know that is a lie, it's not true."

"Yeah you're probably right. It was worth a try though." She laughs.

"You're kind of a dork." She say, I laugh and start the car.

"I've been told that. Okay you are going to need to guide me, I don't know where you live."

"Okay, do you know where the mall is?"

"Of course."

"Okay act like you are going there and I will tell you when to turn."

"Alright-y then. Here we go." I say and drive off.

* * *

We are almost to the mall when we reach a stop light and Tris tells me to turn right. When the light turns green I turn right like she said.

"Okay keep going down this road and I will tell you which is my house."

"Okay." Five minutes later she says stop and I pull into her drive way.

"Thanks for...everything." She says.

"Anytime, really. Uh, do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" Hey it's worth a shot, to ask you know...

"Sure! But you are probably going to have to take Caleb too."

"That's fine. Uh can I get your number? So I can call of text you when I'm on my way here tomorrow."

"Oh right! Yeah, okay. Do you have a pen?" I dig around until I finally find a pen, I hand it to her. Tris grabs my arm and starts to write her number on it. This isn't going to wash out anytime soon, it's a sharpie. "There you go."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow Tris. Good bye."

"There is no 'Good bye' in life, only "Hello' and 'see you later'."

"Okay then. Good night Tris. I will see you later." I say, She smiles and get out of the car.

"See you later Four." And with that the doors' shut and she is safe in her house.

I drive home thinking of her, everything about her. When I get home I go right inside, I shower and go to bed. Once my head hits the pillow I am out, fast asleep, thinking of Tris, The girl in my dreams.

* * *

**How'd you all like it? I was going to update last night but I was so exhausted I had to sleep, so I couldn't. But I really hope you like this chapter! Thank you all so much for ready and such, it means so much to me! Thank you!**

**Keep craZY and FanGiRl/boY On! ~Kim**


End file.
